


Marriage

by MilliBrown



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilliBrown/pseuds/MilliBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem exploring Mr. Cat's fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

What do you do when the students leave?  
I think I know the answer.

First: a quick warm-up by the barre.  
Second: an in-depth practice of more advanced techniques.  
Third: you return to your office, music still ringing in your ears, and get down to the tedious business of planning tomorrow’s class.

Lastly, and this is just conjecture,  
You lean back in your chair, the day’s work finally complete.  
Your whiskers twitch and you admire the moonlight streaming through your window.  
Now is the time—this is the time  
when you contemplate your regrets.

A life devoted to dance, superseding dreams of domestic bliss.  
Dreams of love, of children…  
Herein lies the source of your preoccupation.


End file.
